Have A BrittBerry New Year!
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: BrittBerry want to see the ball drop in New York but there is no way the glee club can send them to New York for the New Year, their solution make their own ball! While the gleeks are busy with preparations for the New Year BrittBerry are going around school making sure every snowman is kept warm by handing over their jackets. fluff BrittBerry.


**Have a BrittBerry New Year!**

* * *

Once again the glee club had been roped into doing something purely because it was what BrittBerry had want on this occasion in was Sam who agreed. Rachel wanted to watch the ball drop but she didn't watch it on the TV cue the glee club spending every free lunch break in the choir room glue jewels onto a huge Styrofoam ball, which they were going to drop at Rachel's New Year's party.

"Why can't we just learn to say no?" Sam sighed as he glues another gem to the ball

"This one is your fault buddy" Mercedes remarked while her and Tina discussed how to hang it from the Berry's basement ceiling. As per Brittany's request Mike and Finn were currently visiting every craft store in Lima to find little gems shaped like rainbows which wasn't easy.

"We all make mistakes let's move on" he quickly said. Mr Schue had stumble on them one lunch and since then they had roped him into helping make their creation.

* * *

Across the school while the glee kid's slaved away Brittany and Rachel were having the time of their lives playing in the snow covered courtyard. So far they had made a snowman each and we contemplating whether they were cold.

"Do you think I should give him my jacket?" Rachel asked

"Yes, most people don't think about how the snowmen feel" Brittany said thoughtfully. They both shed their jackets and hung them over the snowmen's backs.

* * *

Later that day during glee, the ball had been hidden; the two girls were running around the choir room trying to warm up.

"Where are your jackets?" Quinn asked sounding like the concerned older sister

"We had to give them to the snowmen they were cold" Rachel responded

"Uh right… How about we get them back?" Quinn suggestion was meet by outraged cries

"No one ever thinks about the snowmen!" Brittany cried

"They can keep the jacket B" Santana assured the upset girl

* * *

Time passed and the glee kids had learnt to all bring a spare jacket for when BrittBerry gave theirs to a snowman, of course at the end of the day they would go around and collect them all back up but the girls didn't need to know this.

* * *

Finally a day before the party the ball had been completed they had even managed to find the jewel Brittany had mentioned. In preparation for the great unveiling they made sure to have Rachel and Brittany set the party up well before it was due to start so they could sneak down to hang the ball up with the help of the Berry men whose job was to keep the two lovable girls occupied. Upon entering the room no one could believe their eyes the room had been set up exactly like a children's party if you ignored the bar in the corner. An hour later the ball was set up and with the Berry men gone the real party could begin.

"OMG! It's just like the one in New York!" Rachel exclaimed as soon as she entered her basement

"It even has the little rainbows on it" Brittany squealed. The gleeks were happy they yet again were able to please their favourite couple.

"How did you do it? Thank you" Rach hugged each of them with Brittany following suit

"Of it was a breeze" Sam remarked. Causing every member to stare at him like he grew a second head "What?"

"Never again, never again" Mike whispered and everyone agreed even though they knew it would happen again and again just hopefully the next task wasn't as hard.

"10, 9 ,8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy new year!" the all screamed at the same time. On one the ball was lowered while it didn't go down as far as the one in new york it still had the same effect. Once the ball had been dropped Brittany pulled Rachel in for a kiss.

"Happy new year Rachie" she smiled as they broke apart

"I can't wait for the rest of the year" Rachel smiled back.

* * *

**AN: I know its already February but better late than never right?**


End file.
